


Мячом не подумал

by WTF_History_2021



Category: 1970-е - Fandom, СССР - Fandom, кинофильм «Движение вверх»
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_History_2021/pseuds/WTF_History_2021
Kudos: 2
Collections: Тексты G-PG-13. WTF History 2021. Фандомная битва. WTF Battle 2021.





	Мячом не подумал

«Статистика неточная. Может, проживёт год, может, намного больше. А может — намного меньше».

Жёсткие слова. Хоть и через переводчика, а вошли в подреберье что острый нож.

Без малого десять лет Гаранжин «вёл» своего лучшего ученика Сашку Белова, направлял его полёт. С первого взгляда, как встретил в школьном коридоре, как позвал в баскетбольное светлое завтра — так глаз и не спускал. Заботился больше, чем о родном: следил за режимом, фруктами подкармливал, ходил в школу упрашивать, чтобы учителя с талантливым спортсменом помягче были. А сам с талантливого три шкуры драл на тренировках, никаких поблажек не давал. Сашка и убегать с тренировок пытался поначалу, и обижался, бывало. Но Гаранжин всё равно свое гнул, ковал из этого чуда в перьях лучшего игрока Союза. Потому что твёрдо верил, что потенциал такой есть.

Белов выделялся из массы занимающихся в Спартаке ребят, как белый аист среди страусов. Боженькой отмеченный, он даже на фоне действующих спортсменов — одиннадцатилетка! — умудрялся показывать класс. А уж когда набрался опыта — всё стало ясно. В Ленинградском Спартаке народился баскетболист будущего.

Это видел не только обожающий ученика тренер — все видели. Надежд было — вагон. И вот приехали, стоп машина — неизлечим, редкое заболевание. На всё про всё — год.

Гаранжин не понимал, отказывался понимать. Да как же ж так, товарищи? За что?!

А ни за что. Просто беда не ходит одна. В его жизни уже случилась трагедия — родной сын Шурка родился с редким заболеванием, которое не умели и не умеют лечить в СССР. Так и сказали: вам прописано инвалидное кресло и пить корвалол, если что-то не нравится. И только один врач, доброй души профессор, шепнул, что за границей Шурке могут помочь. Но вряд ли...

Умом Гаранжин понимал — просто так совпало, снова несчастливая карта ему выпала. Но сердце боролось, сердцем он всё ещё не верил, что вот-вот — и не станет Белова. Всегда под наблюдением врачей, мастер спорта, молодой, крепкий, с детства не хворал ничем серьёзнее ангины. Куда такому умирать? Быть не может! Мало ли что врачи наплели? Он ещё поборется...

— Ты сказал это вслух.

— А?

— Ты сказал: «Он ещё поборется», — повторил Гриша. Тяжело, многозначительно вздохнул, потёр лысину, отвернулся.

Помолчали.

— Покурить бы? — Гаранжин деликатно толкнул друга в бок. Тот, не оборачиваясь, протянул пачку дорогих иностранных сигарет.

— О, какие... Мар... Мал-бо-ро...

Они дружили с Гришей лет двадцать пять, не менее. Примерно столько же длился гришин роман с куревом. Для Моисеева это было разновидностью гурманства, говна он сроду не смолил — хорошо разбирался в марках и тратился только на лучшие, какие мог достать. А Гаранжин нет. Как попробовал во дворе самокрутки с пацанами, так ему все сигареты этими самокрутками и воняли. Лет по десять им тогда было, дураки, шпана лиговская. Через год он, вообще не напрягаясь, бросил все эти глупости. Но иногда тянуло...

Втягивая в лёгкие горький дым, Гаранжин морщился и каждые пять секунд порывался выбросить «малборину» к чёрту — пачка-то красивая, а вкус был гадким. Но хорошо помогал отрезвиться, прийти в сознание. Впереди маячил разговор с Сашкой, трезвость была нужна как никогда. А Гаранжина так пришибло вердиктом кардиолога, что и глаза не видели, и уши не слышали. Даже не обратил внимание, что они с Гришей спустились, оказывается, на первый этаж, вышли из крутящихся стеклянных дверей, миновали площадь. Не заметил, как уселись на эту скамейку в больничном сквере.

Реальность до сих пор плыла немного мимо, как крейсерский лайнер в тумане. Гаранжин из своей утлой лодчонки только и мог, что задирать голову вверх и пытаться охватить взглядом смутную ускользающую громадину.

С нормальной же точки зрения место для посиделок они выбрали отличное. Ярко светило солнце в голубом небе, над головами шумел каштан и пели птицы, шли по своим делам празднично разодетые американки. Ребятишки резвились поодаль на открыточном ослепительно-зелёном газоне.

Хорошо всё было, цивилизованно, но Гаранжину этот капиталистический рай с овчинку казался. Вся его жизнь этим тёплым солнечным днём съёжилась в комок и повисла на единственном тонком сосудике, на единственном вопросе: класть Сашку Белова на срочную терапию в США или тащить через полмира на родину и почти наверняка угробить?

Федерация баскетбола в Гришином лице отказалась «купить» игроку запасное время для жизни и побед. Но у Гаранжина, который сроду не копил и ни у кого ничего не выпрашивал, имелась некоторая сумма, отложенная на лечение сына. И вот в чём штука: Сашка тоже приходился ему сыном — не по крови, а по баскетболу. Странно ли, что Гаранжин не размышлял ни секунды? Нет, он принял единственное верное решение. И только потом, как водится, подоспели угрызения совести. А как же Шурка? А как же поездка в Австрию на операцию, которая ему так нужна?

Ответа не было, вот Гаранжин и сидел в сквере. Курил, на солнце щурился. А в здании напротив, в реанимации Сашка Белов выслушивал свой смертный приговор...

Каково это — в двадцать лет узнать, что не дотянешь и до тридцати?

— Ну? — влез в размышления Гриша. — Чего надумал?

— Чего-чего, — передразнил Гаранжин. Прочистил горло, затянулся на посошок, выщелкнул окурок в дальнюю урну. — Уже сказал всё, но не жалко — могу повторить. Хочешь, по слогам?

— Не надо.

— Заплатишь кардиологам, Сашка до конца турнира отлежится. А я сегодня же Ксении позвоню, чтоб в бухгалтерию спорткомитета деньги принесла. Чего тут неясного?

— Да всё тут неясное! — вспылил Гриша. Аж со скамейки вскочил, но тут же плюхнулся обратно — не захотел привлекать внимание. Вдруг за деревом прячется агент американской разведки? Снимет на камеру, как Григорий Митрофанович Моисеев, председатель Федерации баскетбола СССР, орёт на тренера этой сборной... Неловкость выйдет.

— Неясно, на какие шиши ты Шурку будешь лечить! — Гриша держал себя в руках, но, чтобы придать весомости своим речам, шипел, как змея с отдавленным хвостом. В другой раз это было бы смешно — очень уж Моисеев напоминал колобка на пенсии, — но сейчас Гаранжину было не до смеха. Он ведь и сам себя точно такими же словами отчитывал. Гриша просто произносил их вслух. — Неясно, как жене в глаза по приезду посмотришь! Она мать!

— А я отец.

— Сравнил. Ты баскетболом живёшь. А она — надеждой, что её сыну станет лучше.

— По-твоему, получается, Сашкиной матери надежда не нужна, да? — резко парировал Гаранжин. — Хорошо рассуждать, в кабинете сидючи. А как мне прикажешь ей в глаза смотреть?

— Да всё понятно, Володь, ты настоящий русский мужик — последнюю рубаху отдам, останусь с голой жопой на морозе. Ради чего? — Гриша сделал страшные глаза и понизил голос до шёпота. — «За Родину, за Сталина?» Забыл, наверное, что тебе родина особо не помогает — ты сам каждый пятачок откладывал, суточные собирал. Напомнить, для кого? Для сына. **Его** надо на ноги ставить. А Белова твоего в Туапсе подлатают — лучше прежнего забегает.

Сталина Гаранжин стерпел, но «твоего» Белова не выдержал — завёлся. Прозвучало так, будто все его и Сашкины труды, все победы — чушь собачья, баран чихнул. А страну чиновники из Федерации подвигами прославляют.

— Да что ты мне указываешь-то? — бросил он, вставая. — Сашка, чтобы ты знал, нам с Ксенией тоже как сын. Она сама так говорила, и она поймёт, а ты...

— «Как сын», «поймёт»? — лицо друга на мгновение исказилось — то ли брезгливо, то ли жалостливо. Гаранжин осёкся на полуслове и сел обратно на скамью.

— Вов, ты только мне не заливай, ладно? — сознание снова затуманилось, слова Григория доходили с трудом, как сквозь вату. — Не первый год в одной лодке плывём. «Как сын», ёжкин кот... Ксюхе, может, и сын, а тебе... Ай! Ладно...

Моисеев говорил ещё что-то, жестикулировал, потом досадливо махнул рукой — мол, что с тебя, убогого, взять. И отвернулся.

Молчали.

Гаранжину нечего было ответить. Это его друг, лучший друг. Только он знал и знает, чего стоит ворочать такую судьбу — тяжёлую, странную, полную противоречий. Чего стоит тащить наказание в виде жены, которой невольно сломал жизнь, и Шурку — их общий крест...

Только Сашка Белов помогал со всем этим мраком справиться. Невольно помогал — талантом своим, улыбкой. Верой в светлое будущее.

В иные дни Гаранжин в буквальном смысле слова поднимал себя Сашкиным именем. Размышлял с утра: вот дотащу балбеса до сборной, поднажму, чтоб как следует играл — и всё, весь баскетбол переменится. СССР — чемпионство, Сашке — медали, почет, уважение. И я где-нибудь рядом постою, погреюсь...

В этих мечтах был весь Гаранжин. Радость его жизни заключалась в красивом новаторском баскетболе. Как он сам это называл, мяч у него был вместо головы. С мячом вместо головы никогда не станешь чиновником, как Гриша, или примерным мужем, как многие счастливые другие. Ни деньги, ни влияние, ни квартиры с машинами не заменят того единственного, ради чего хочется жить и просыпаться по утрам — ради ощущения полета. А полета не может быть без крыльев — сильных и красивых, как Сашка его. И что же Гаранжин должен был ответить, когда врач-американец занёс над его крыльями нож, когда полоснул вопросом — жить или умереть?

Конечно же, ответ был: «Будем лечить».

Ртом сказал, сердце успокоил, а вот мячом не подумал, как потом от стыда не сгореть перед Ксенией и Шуркой...

Эту горькую дилемму Гаранжин и озвучил, когда собрался с мыслями.

— Что-нибудь придумаешь, — хмыкнул Моисеев. Посмотрел в глаза, улыбнулся — по-доброму, без осуждения. — А потом, как всегда, плюнешь и правду скажешь. Ну... Почти правду.

Гаранжин кивнул, соглашаясь. Кругом прав колобок. Он вернётся в Союз, упадёт Ксюхе в ноги и честно скажет: так и так, у Федерации баскетбола не нашлось средств на лечение, а на кону поездка на Мюнхенскую Олимпиаду и здоровье его самого любимого ученика. Почти сына.

Именно такими словами скажет, в такой последовательности. А о том, какая последовательность ржавой бритвой по сердцу процарапана — никому не пожелаешь знать. И особенно Сашке...


End file.
